Mine
by Jtoasn
Summary: Just a one-shot, set in an alternate sort of place. Haruhi has a makeover and goes to school looking like a girl, but she can't fool Tamaki. Tamaki x Haruhi


"I'm nervous" Haruhi said on the phone, she looked expectantly down the street for her bus.

"Don't be nervous; remember what I told you, half the battle of being attractive is to have CONFIDENCE. You've got that in buckets"

"But what if..."

"Come on, you've been on this bus a hundred times before, the only difference now is that you actually look like a girl"

"Soo-In, you're supposed to be helping me, not stressing me out. Oh no... The bus is here"

She held out her hand to hail down the bus, she noticed that she was shaking a little bit.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'll see you at school... remember confidence. Hwaiting!"

Haruhi nodded, and smiled. "I can make it!"

Even with her daily mantra of affirmation, she wasn't all that confident when she got on the bus. Not because it was a new school year, her last year of going to this school before she goes to University, but because people were staring.

Actually staring.

"Haruhi? Haruhi is that really you?"

"Arai-kun... how was your Christmas break?"

"Not as good as yours obviously, you... you look..."

Haruhi winced, expecting the worse.

"... Amazing"

She laughed, and her confidence started to grow again.

"Thanks... I got sick of the old look, you know"

"Well... I liked the old look, but this... THIS... I love" she blushed, "You even blush cute! I hope you didn't do this all for a boy, but if you did... I hope I was him"

"I just wanted to be a girl for once; I got sick of being everyone's kid sister"

They laughed, and they got out of the bus. She smiled as she noticed that people stared at them, at her.

"Ugh... why don't I go to the same school as you?" He whined as they started to walk in the opposite directions.

"Because you don't have the brains to go to our school"

"Give my regards to the lucky guy"

She waved at him, and on her way up to school she wondered why did she have to be worried about? She's still the same person inside.

She stared up at the gates of her school and at the school crest, and breathed in. It felt like her first day of school all over again.

*Flashback*

She could see on the school grounds that all the older students had their friends and cliques. She was new to the area, and didn't have any friends coming to this school. She sighed and looked down at herself.

Maybe she should've picked different clothes or at least put her contacts in for her first day, even though she wasn't the type to care about that, she wanted to make a good first impr...

"You know other people need to get into the school too"

She jumped and turned around, "Sorry"

They both stared at each other for a couple of moments, and then he snapped out of it, "Pfft... nerd"

She glared at him as he walked away. She couldn't believe that the first guy she met was the most annoying, pig headed, stuck up, senior.

She inhaled deeply; you'll never see him again. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at the gate, which held the school crest "I can make it!"

*End Flashback*

When she walked up the school steps, she thought about that morning. She was unlucky to find out that the guy that had insulted her was actually Tamaki, one of the most popular guys in school, and that he was a freshman as well.

"See, you made it in one piece" Soo-In said, as she stood next to her locker, chewing on an apple.

"It's all about confidence" Haruhi said, using Soo-In's words of guidance.

"Tell me about it, do you know how many guys have checked you out... while you're getting your books, I swear!"

Haruhi glanced sideways and she caught a glimpse of a group of boys looking at her and then quickly looking away. Both girls started to grin as they walked to their first class and noticed all the smiled and suggestive looks that they got.

"It's all thanks to my stylist"

"... Who doesn't get paid. But when you get married to a rich husband, you'll pay me then" Soo-In said, they walked past the music room and the door opened. Haruhi looked the other way, pretending not to notice them, but when they were back in their class she quickly asked Soo-In.

"They were staring... like they had been slapped in the face. Seriously, like those anime characters, when their eyes go really, really big. That was them"

"What about... Tamaki?"

"I... he wasn't there, or I didn't see him there" Soo-In said "Sorry"

Haruhi nodded, "its okay... I didn't do this for him anyway"

"Okay class, let's get down to it... oh we have a new girl"

"That's Haruhi" Soo-In said, and the rest of the class glanced at her and started to whisper amongst them.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, you just surprised me" Mrs Yoo said, and then she looked back to the class "Alright, alright... Back to work"

Soo-In looked over at her, and held up her notebook where she had written, 'You're the most wanted girl in school'

She smiled to herself. She looked out the window, last year this would have never happened.

She was the teachers pet, figuratively speaking; she was the nerd of the school.

Now, it seemed that she was the most wanted girl in school, but she didn't want fame and new friends. She only wanted one thing.

*Flashback*

"Thanks for staying back Haruhi, you've been a great help. Have a good break"

"It wasn't a problem, and thank you" Haruhi said, as Mrs Yoo walked out of the classroom, Haruhi finished putting the books on the shelves. When she started to hear voices, she looked around; it was coming from inside the wall.  
She was scarcely reminded of a horror movie she had seen the weekend before. She put her ear to the wall.

"Eclair... you know we've been friends for a long time and... well... I hope you feel the same way, so, I like you"

Haruhi heard nothing for a while; she thought maybe Eclair and the guy that confessed were kissing or something. She was about to turn away when...

"Tamaki... I'm flattered really, but... I like someone else"

Haruhi gasped, but covered her mouth quickly. She willed her body to get away from the wall, but she couldn't move.

"What do you mean?"

"I like you too, but as a friend. I'm actually interested in someone else"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry Tamaki-Senpai"

"No, no I'm good... I'm fine. I was just wondering you know; don't know if you don't try eh?"

Haruhi grinned, he didn't mean that.

"Alright... well, we're still friends right?"

"Yeah, of course"

Haruhi moved away from the wall, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked down sadly at her hands, even if he's a prick sometimes. She knew that he was a good guy deep down, over the last days of this year, she had realized that he wasn't as bad as she first thought.

"Did I hear you right  
'cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over  
You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you

Haruhi couldn't help but put her hand over her heart, she could feel it breaking with the song that he sang, and she shook her head at the thought that Eclair had rejected him.

Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where the love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason  
Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Haven't I always loved you?"

*End Flashback*

"Hey, are you new? I'll show you around the grounds if you want"

"Thanks, but I learnt my way around on the first day... 3 years ago" Haruhi said to the girl, the year before the same girl had thrown her books into the school pond.

"That was funny" Soo-In said, as they sat down for lunch.

"You know, it's kind of weird... I knew that being popular was mostly about appearance and confidence, but it's kind of strange... you know"

"Well, as long as you don't forget your REAL friends, who is of course, you're fabulous stylist... you know, you've become the most talked about girl in school... maybe I should start a business"

"And I'll be your success story!" Haruhi said, and they both started to laugh.

"Look... it's Tamaki"

Haruhi turned to see Tamaki walk in with his friends, some of them were pointing out to him the 'new girl' and he glanced over at her. She looked away quickly.

"You never told me... what happened that afternoon. You know, in the music room"

Haruhi poked at a tomato on her plate, "Well, basically, he was in the middle of his song... and I walked in, well I sort of patted him on the shoulder and tried to comfort him, it was working... for the most part. But then he sort of snapped out of it and he sort of looked at me really surprised and then he left"

"That's like what would happen in a real bad drama... so he didn't know it was you?"

"I don't think he did" Haruhi said, but she didn't want to think about it "What do we have next?"

"Well, I have pottery class... and I think you have music class"

"Okay, well I'm gonna go early... I'll see you later"

Haruhi walked down the hallway, and to the music room. The last time she had been in here she had that encounter with Tamaki. As she sat down at the piano, she noticed that the book on her left, she opened at the contents.

"But when I need you  
you're almost here  
and I know that's not enough  
and when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause your only almost here

Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you?"

"Nice... did you remember that from last time?"

"Tamaki-Senpai... I'm s-sorry; I didn't know someone else was in here"

"It's music class"

He said, and she blushed.

"Wait... you knew it was me"

He put his bag down, and when he didn't say anything she went to get her things open for the class.

"Yeah... I knew it was you"

"But..."

"You know even with your new look and everything, I'd still know it was you... even if you were dressed in a paper bag, I'd still know it was you...Even if you were completely covered in sh-"

"Okay, I get it! I'm still a nerd whatever I do..." Haruhi said, "I've still got nerd written all over my face"

"Actually... it wasn't the face that you had nerd written all over your face" Tamaki began, and he leaned back into his chair, "I think... you might remember, the first day... you were in my way, and you were wearing that awful, disgusting coloured, jacket... and those old and used sport shoes, and those-"

"I get it, what's your point?"

"Well, even on that day. You wore those glasses, but when I saw you... behind those ugly frames and dirty glass... I thought... I thought you had the most... amazing... eyes I had ever seen"

"You're playing with me right?"

"I actually... am not. Last year..."

"Last year you confessed to Eclair" Haruhi said "You were rejected, and now you're hitting on me... because I look like this. If you really thought that about me, you wouldn't have confessed to her"

"I thought you hated me!"Tamaki exclaimed, surprising Haruhi "You were always avoiding me, and you were always giving me these looks like you could melt my face off... and you were so annoying, ALWAYS bothering me in music class that I wasn't hitting the right notes... and then you giggled at my notes because you said that they were disorganized"

"But that's just me... that's how I normally am" Haruhi said.

"Well, I don't know that! You don't talk to me... but last year, when you were there in the music, THIS music room. You weren't... you weren't looking at me like you hated me, and it got to me... you know. And your eyes..." He got up and sat in the chair opposite of her, he ran his hand through his hair "God your eyes are so beautiful in the afternoon..."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because now that you look different, I'm worried that someone else might take you and not appreciate you... I want those eyes of yours to be only mine"

"But... Eclair?"

He smirked, "You probably don't know that she's the only girl in the school with eyes as close as yours. But I thought you hated me so... I... I was stupid enough to chase after her"

They both just sat there for a while, the bell finally rang after what felt like forever.

"What do we do now?"

"Well... firstly, you can put these back on" Tamaki said, and he handed her glasses over.

"I don't want anyone to look at your eyes"

-

Right, well the song was Almost there by Brian Mcfadden and Delta.

I'm sorry if the things didn't add up.

Haruhi's friend is fictional.

This is in an alternate sort of place where she never went into the music room, and was just a normal student.

And Arai is from ep 15 in the anime.

-Jtoasn


End file.
